hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Girls
Magic Girls is an extremely popular and successful book and film series. The first book was released in 1996, but didn't do that well. The author then wrote more books and released them in 2001, the books did amazingly well. It was soon picked up to be made into a film series. The author, Ewe, agreed with this and was more than happy. She continued to finish the series of books while the films started. Magic Girl character list. Ewe Loova Main Page: Ewe Loova Ewe Loova is the author / creator of Magic Girls. Her age has never been revealed but she is assumed to be in her 30s. She lives with her 2 daughters in Hefflaump Ireland. Book 1 - 9 The first book, "The Magic Girls", was brought out in 1996 but failed to do well. Ewe Loova wrote 4 more books and tried again realising them in 2001. The books did amazingly well, so she decided to keep writing more books. In the first 5, the girls find out about their powers, go to Magic School, train, fight their first wars, and you get to know the girls throghout the books. Books 6 - 9 were also a "set" of books. Released separately, but then brought out as one set of books. They continued to do as well as the books before them. In these books, the girls are stronger than the first 5. They fight more wars, they fall out, become sick, lose eachother, and face many different battles. The 10th Book The 10th book was the most looked forward to of all the books. The girls are now 16 - or turn 16 during or just after the book. This is the age that they must then leave Magic School. In the book, the girls all have very different endings to eachother. Wendy Weather decides to leave the Magic School. She wants to become a model and has been offered a modelling position already. Ewe Loova said, "Wendy is the tall, thin, model like of all the girls. She is maybe not the prettiest, but she is meant to be the most suitable to be a model. I always planned this to be her ending. Some people forget what a great addition she is to the books. A lot of people expected the Death in the last book to be her, but I always wanted her to go off and live her dream." Wendy is named after Ewe Loovas oldest daughter and is one of her favourite Magic Girls. Faye Fire finds a young child in the last book and keeps the child. This comes about after finding out about her background, how she was dumped, raised by an evil now-Yellow-Eye-leader, and then put up for adoption. She finds that this baby was left behind from a witch that didn't want the child and returned to the human world. She goes to Power Girl, who helps her give 50 % of her powers (half of them) to the baby. She decides that she will stay in the Magic World, after finding out her family aren't really her family, and that she will raise the baby. At the end of the book she tells the child, "one day I'll give you all my powers. You'll be so strong, Lucy". Lily Lightning has always been the most different of all the girls. In the final book, she decides that she no longer deserves to be on the "good side" and she turns evil. Despite doing this, she swears that she will not kill just for the sake of it, attack innocent people, and if the Magic School need help she may consider it. Despite this, she does kill 2 whole armies, and warns that if the Magic School come near her, she will kill them too. She becomes known as "The White Queen". The White Queen meets the girls at the start of the 10th book. She is described as beautiful, long white hair, snowy skin and a gorgeous dress. It turns out that Lily can time travel, and she has come back to see her younger herself. At the end of the book, this happens, as she prepares to kill the armies, she goes back to see what she was like before, because she will never be good again. Amanda Waters 'dies at the end of the 10th book. Her death was described as shocking and sad. Many fans said they found the death the hardest part of all the books. Amanda is preparing to lead the Magic Students with Ashley, training them and helping them learn like they had been taught at the school. They are laughing and messing about with eachother (the twins), then a student accidently fires a gun at Amanda. Amanda doesn't even realise that she has been shot, because she is not injured. Ashley gasps and tells Amanda. The twins realise that Amanda is really dead and has been since Lily shot her. Power Girl had put a spell on Amanda, until they realised this, hopefully never, she could live a normal life. When they realise, Amanda slowly dissapears. Ashley runs to the human world and there is a grave with Amandas name, she has been dead for more than a year. This is why Lily decides she can no longer be good. 'Ashley Waters '''decides to stay on at the Magic School. She says that she will help students and Amanda agrees to do the same thing, with her. However, when Amanda is shot and they realise that she is just an illusion and really she is dead, Ashley runs to the human world and finds her grave. She breaks down and isn't sure how she will cope with this. She is expected to have left the Magic School, but at the very end of the book, she walks into Emilys bedroom with a gun, and asks her to help her find and kill The White Queen. Emily Earth also decides to stay at the school. She wants to keep getting stronger with her powers, and with the recent things that she has done for the school, she is now working there to help students with similiar powers to her own. At the end of the book, Ashley comes into her bedroom, and asks her to help her find and kill Lily, now known as The White Queen. This is where the book ends, so nobody knows what she does. 11th and 12 books After the release of the 10th book, it became the best selling of all the Magic Girl books. Ewe Loova announced that she would write another book, then announced there would actually be two more books. They are curently not wrote yet, but fans are already trying to work out what happens next in the story. In October 2013, Ewe Loova confirmed that the following book would be released soon. The two books were Magic Girls: The Next Chapter and Magic Girls: Starting Over. Due to the success, Ewe confirmed that she would keep writing them with a new group of main characters (and remaining original character Ashley Waters). The Films (1-10) The films were created in 2005, but released in 2006. There has also been a short telvision series based on the films, Life of the Magic Girls. Starring Jennifer Hunt, Amanda O'Brian, Ashley O'Brian, Sarah Blawhite, Laurel Eveson Thompason, and Emily Cahr. The films all went straight to number one. Jennifer Hunt left the films and was replaced by Lauren Michaels. Amanda O'Brian also did not star in Magic Girls 9, but her character was still there, just played by a new actress (Dawn Moka). She will start in the 10th and final film. It was released in 2012. The director said "it would be too obvious to copy the exact book ending for all of the girls. So although we may follow a couple of stories, we can confirm that we will be changing what happens. People are expecting us to kill Amanda, but they will have to wait and watch the film to see what really happens." They have confirmed that 1 of the main group of girls will die in the 10th film, Magic Girls 10: The Finale. It was revealed to be Ashley. The Films (11-) In January 2013 one of the writers for the film confirmed that there would be a 11th film. It was announced that rather than the usual cast, instead the film would be somehow set in the future. On the official Magic Girls website it was confirmed that April Sandford, Elise Simone, Marie Moone, Rian Knights, Vanessa Loi, and Rosalina Sanda would star as the main characters Ashley, Amanda, Faye, Emily, Lily, and Wendy. The film will be called Magic Girls 11: What Could Have Been. The film was cancelled before its release. Ewe Loova confirmed a following two books, at least, in October 2013. Many began dirty processes to try and get the two books made into films. The films director said that there was "no way they would create films from the books", saying that "such a big deal was made out of the tenth film and it seemed like, after ten films, it was time for the films to end". Film Listing Magic Girls 1 Magic Girls 2: The First Battle Magic Girls 3: Friends and Enemies Magic Girls 4: Fight to Live Magic Girls 5: Lost Friendship Magic Girls 6: Trust and Illusions Magic Girls 7: Weakest to Strongest Magic Girls 8: Friends, Foes, and Traitors Magic Girls 9: Taking Control Magic Girls 10: The Finale Magic Girls 11: What Could Have Been Book Listing The Magic Girls Magic Girls: The First Battle Magic Girls: The Red Eyes Magic Girls: Battle Time Magic Girls: Lost Friendship Magic Girls: Trust Nobody Magic Girls: Earth Magic Magic Girls: Reunited Magic Girls: Magic Control Magic Girls 10 Magic Girls: The Next Chapter Magic Girls: Starting Over Magic Girls: Old Beginnings Magic Girls: Lost Souls Magic Girls: Fallen Leader ''Related books that are not in the main series:' Katie Steeples: My Diary The White Queen Category:Magic Girls